My Fallen Angel
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: Fantasy AU. After a tragedy, princess Padme Amidala makes a deal with the Demon King to exact her revenge. Warning if I continue this story the rating will become M


**Hi everyone. So this is the first time that I write anything like this, Star Wars, Romance, Complete change of genera. Plaese give me reviews and suggestions to moments because I'm not sure about exact moments so any thing is great.**

 **Warnings: My native language isn't English, there might be a few mistakes, so please ignore them.**

 **This rating will raise if I continue with this story. And if you feel that some of the dialog is creepy, just remember what the one speaking them is.**

 **Again please Review.**

* * *

In the kingdom of Naboo, inside the royal castle, lived a family, in happiness and piece. The king Rouwee, and Queen Jobal had two very beautiful daughters, beloved by the entire kingdom. The eldest Sola, and the youngest Padme.

The royal adviser was Padme's and Sola's great uncle, Palpatine, the man seemed loving and kind, always a loyal adviser and friend to the family. Little did anyone know The man was as wicked as the demons in the children's bed time stories, as he longs for power craving it, years he'd had, planing their deaths and soon enough he would have it all.

 **four Years ago.**

The royal carriage was escorting the youngest princess along with her mother to the kingdom of Alddran, to see old friends, and make relations between kingdoms stronger. The rout that they went on was relevantly safe, if they ran into anything it would at most be thieves and scum, that the guards would be able to handle.

No one dared to go into the depth of the forest. Some would call it superstitions, the products of hockey religions, yet no one dares to go into the depths, even after all this time.

It has been told and past down to all, the horrors and stories of Demons, creatures of unimaginable powers, wicked and evil, who would devour a soul, and only care about them selves.

Some were horrifying, features inhumanly, ugly and scary, with horns, and tails. And some would be the most beautiful of creatures that the eye could see. No one entering the depth of the forest has ever returned. Regardless if you believe in the stories or not, one thing is known, no one has ever survived nor will, if they go deep inside the forest.

The fourteen year old princess kept her eyes on the windows in the carriage enjoying the green grass and trees, the wild flowers growing on their own. Suddenly the carriage has stopped. The young princess wanted to find out what was going on. She stood up, but her mother grabbed her arm, stopping her. Padme looked at her mother worryingly. The yells of the guards were heard by the two women. Suddenly the door was yanked open, and a hand shot out and grabbed the princess, out of the carriage.

She struggled to get out but the man was clearly bigger and stronger than her. "Now, now little princess, no need to do that." The man said, smirking. Padme's anger and fear took hold of her, and with out a second thought, her legs shot up, and hit the man's groin making him fall and howl in pain on the ground. Without wasting time, the young princess ran away, ditching her heals to be able to run faster, she ran without looking around, not noticing where she was going, as panic controlled her, she ran, until she couldn't hear any one, any more.

Unable to run any further, she stopped to catch her breath, and look around, and her heart stopped in terror. She was in the depth of the forest, somewhere she had never gone before and was warned about by all. She looked around trying not seeing anyone, or anything, she tried to calm herself, then looked around trying to find her way back. That's when she heard voices, and froze once more.

"What is a child doing here ?" A man's voice asked, unfamiliar to her, yet it didn't sound angry to her ears, merely curious.

"She's human." Terror griped her again at those words. This speaker was a girl sounding her age, maybe a little older, and she sounded amused as she stated what Padme was.

"She's beautiful." Another man's voice said. A chill ran down her back, but she was not sure of what, the man's voice struck a chord in her.

"I think we're scaring her." The first man said amusement clear in his voice, then she heard them all chuckling. She still couldn't see any of them, and a teenager alone with men surrounding her was hardly a good thing.

"Tell me little Angel, what brings you to the woods." The second man said, clearly talking to her. She took a breath, and summoned all her courage to speak.

"M-my carriage was attacked b-by thieves, and I was able to get away." She said, blood rushing to her ears from fear. Then another thought struck her, her mother, she didn't even think of her in her terror, she could only hope that she was alright, and that the guards were able to handle the thieves eventually.

"So you ran away from a fight you could not possibly win and fled, smart girl." The second man said, amusement, clear in his tone.

"Reckless though, she did run into the forest." The girl said. Padme couldn't take it any longer.

"Sirs, miss, please, you are frightening me, may I see you." She asked, not seeing those who are talking to her was terrifying, she at least wished that comfort from them.

"You will scream if you see me, little one." She heard the girl say. The warning sent shivers of fear down her spine.

"Do-do you intend to harm me?" She asked wanting to know if she should raise her guard.

"I give you my word, we intend no such thing, you are merely a lost child." The first man spoke again. He sounded sincere in his reply, which made the young princess relaxed a bit. The second man chuckled at her reaction.

"You're too innocent little one, believing the words of strangers that you have not even seen the faces of yet, I hope you mature, and realize not every one is as sincere in their words as dear Obi-Wan is." His words made her tense again and ready to flee to anywhere, even if it meant reacting the heart of the forest. From the shadows came a man

"What's your name little Angel." As she saw him, he took her breath away. He was a tall man, with honey blond hair that reached his shoulders, icy blue eyes, a gorgeous face, with a smirk on his lips, her heart beats were faster than usual, and she felt her self blush.

"Padme, Padme Amidala." She answered her voice sounding breathless to her own ears. The man chuckled.

"It seems we're in the presence of royalty." He said, speaking with his two companions. He turned to her, and gave her a smirk, that sped her heart beats once knelt on the ground in front of her, then he grabbed her hand, and brought it to his lips kissing it gently, which mad the young princess feel light headed, she had never felt like this before in the presence of any one, this was a new feeling for her, and she didn't know how to act.

"You're so beautiful little Angel." The man said and she blushed, not able to look away from the man. "But how much more beautiful would you be if you fall?" His statement confused her, and before she could ask what he meant by 'fall', something came from the shadows, a humanoid shape, it didn't seem too big and not taller than her, with orange skin, what looked like horns with blue stripes. She almost screamed until she got a look at the creature's face. Looking again it was a female, she looked her age, with a cute face, stormy blue eyes, and a sweet smile on her lips. Padme just looked at her in wonder.

"She's not screaming, that's new" It...she said, with a smile not leaving her lips. She looked at the man who was smiling at her.

"I'm Anakin." The blond man, Anakin informed her his name. "This little one is Ahsoka, don't worry she doesn't bite." He winked at her, and she smiled back at him. He turned his head, looked around looking for something. "Come on out Obi-Wan." He called, and Padme heard an exasperate sigh from the darkness. "This is Obi-Wan." Anakin informed her as a man who seeming older than Anakin, with red hair, and a beard appeared from the shadows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all,"She said a bit weary. "but if you don't mind me asking.. what are you?" She asked looking at Ahsoka.

"We" Anakin said. "are what you call demons." Her eyes went wide in fear, and started walking back, until her back hit a tree, and there was no way to run.

"Don't worry." Anakin said. "We won't hurt you, little Angel." He whispered.

"Re-really?" She asked skeptically "T-that's not what stories say." She told them.

"True." Said Anakin. "But you, my dear princess are special."

"H-how so?" She asked, pushing her self further into the tree.

"I like you." He said simply. The statement sent more shivers of fear down her spine. Then he extended his hand. "Come now," H whispered. "I promise no tricks, we'll just escort you back to your carriage." She extended her hand, shaking, she took his hand, but stayed glued to the tree behind her, still afraid.

"Speak for your self Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"He's right Skyguy. We need to stay here a while longer." Ahsoka said, with a shrug.

"Alright I'll escort her my self." And he have her another smirk.

"And don't even think about it." Obi-Wan warned, about what she had no idea.

"I won't." He said. "If we are to meet again however, in what ever the circumstances are, it'd be quite fun to try." He husked the last words, and she shivered. "Come your highness." He pulled her hand gently, as if giving her evidence that he won't hurt her. Against her better judgement, and the fact that she had no way to escape, she started walking to him, and away from the tree.

She walked by his side, her heart practically in her throat. She swallowed, and looked at him. Taking a deep breath she asked "Wh-why did you, ah your friends need to stay behind? I-if you don't mind me asking sir."

He glanced at her and gave her a smile. "You see princess, between our kingdom and the human kingdoms is a force field, it mostly confuses passers by as you can't see the kingdom unless you go through it. Usually guards are there to make sure humans like your self do not cross, and if they did they are quite the fair game for us to do with as we please, but the three of us wanted to go out today, so the guards in this sector were ordered to let us handle it, and we agreed that no human would come near."

"So if any one had came around they would have died, y-you would have killed me any other day?"

"Not really, see princess I like you, so you wouldn't have been in any danger from me. Obi-Wan would not have attacked little girls, he has his own code, which I respect, but he wouldn't raise a finger if I tried to attack, and I think Snips actually liked you, so in other words with the three of us you wouldn't have gotten hurt by us, or anyone for that matter unless you cross the field."

"But you are demons, I would think that you would want people to find out so they'd be as you said 'fair game'" She had no idea why she was keeping a conversation with what is in essence a monster, but she supposed if he wanted to kill her, he would have already done it and gotten over with, he did say his companions would not have prevented him. If what he said was true in the first place.

"If we...played with all who come to the kingdom, people's fears might get the best of them and attack us, see there are some important people who do stumble upon the kingdom from time to time, and will raise suspicions and anger if they go missing. Most people don't even believe that we exist, so by erasing their memories we prevent useless wares from happening. Not all of us are agents of chaos, some do like it peaceful, though I won't lie, some of us do cause mischief around kingdoms, they vary in consequence according to the demon that causes them."

They walked in comforting silence after that, not saying a word. Padme kept glancing at him from time to time. "Will, will you erase my memories?"

"No, no need, and I think it might be safer for you if you do know that we are out there."

"Why do you care what will happen to me?" She asked wanting to know.

"I don't." He said. "I just saw a beautiful little Angel, scared and alone, and I didn't want to see that angel hurt I wanted to see that Angel grow up out of curiosity, that's all." He answered honestly.

She wanted to ask more questions but she could see that they have reached the rout that she came from. Once they were there, Anakin raised her hands to his lips once more, and kissed it.

"I do hope that I get to see you again little Angel, I would surely enjoy another meeting, and I'll make sure you do to." And in a blink of an eye he disappeared, leaving the young princess there, alone, and barefooted.

She wanted to scream, what had just happened to her was so unbelievable, so insane that she feared she might be going mad. She just stood there for what felt like eternity, frozen, eyes wide, looking at the ground in complete daze. Distantly she heard the sound of horses, and a carriage near.

"Padme!" She heard someone call her name. She raised her head to see her men along with her mother in the carriage coming near. Her mother jumped out, and hugged her. "Oh my baby, I'm so glad that you are alright. What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Her mother kept asking her questions, and Padme stayed as she was for a few more seconds, before putting on a smile on her lips. "I'm alright I'm not hurt."

Her mother breathed a sigh of relief. "Come dear, we mustn't delay longer."

"Yes mother." She answered. And they both entered their carriage heading to the kingdom of Alddran.

Padme kept her eyes on the windows, with a glacy plank stare. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. She didn't notice her mother's worried look, and the rest of the night was plank to the young princess. The only thing she remembers from that day in her dreams is icy blue eyes.


End file.
